


The Taken

by nikcholaxsmoak (Flamingarcher93)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Donna Smoak - Freeform, Mentions of Noah Cutter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingarcher93/pseuds/nikcholaxsmoak
Summary: With the threat of a giant corporation building an army by picking worthy teenagers, Oliver Queen prepares to protect his son from being Taken. When they bump into a blonde survivor with brains, their hopes are built up. But will they succeed in keeping William out of the hands of the enemy?





	The Taken

The only sound was her feet pressing into the grains of sand beneath her. Each step she took was quiet and carefully planned out. These days it wasn’t uncommon to find land minds, even if you had claimed the area for your own. Her feet stepped from the sand to the grass to the concrete as she walked from the playground and towards the cellar door. She began to fish the key from her back pocket as her bare foot hit the first step. She descended them slowly and as quietly as she could manage, unlocked the padlock and removed the chain. She took a last look over her shoulder at the setting sun before stepping inside. She took the chain and slowly wrapped it around makeshift handles she had created on the other side and applied the padlock again. Felicity slipped the canvas military bag from her shoulders and dropped it onto the wooden chair in the corner. She rested her hand on the back of the chair next to it and took a deep breath. It had been Felicity and her mom and dad, but both had been taken a year prior. She walked to the bathroom area and turned on the faucet. She cupped her hands and brought the water to her face, flipping her head back and looking into the dirt covered mirror. She looked pale and weak but she knew she was tougher than she looked. She pushed the braids on either side of her head back and ran her hand over her sweat covered neck before reaching for a towel that was in desperate need of a wash. Her eyes flicked down to her hands for a quick look before moving away from the sink, leaving the towel hanging over the edge of the basin. The night was spent like any other; eating, reading, keeping watch and eventually sleeping. These days she spent most of the night awake but she didn’t exactly have anyone to keep watch for her either. Despite finishing her dinner a long time ago, she spent another half an hour scraping at the bottom of the polystyrene bowl in hopes of getting a bit more food into her empty stomach. It took her half an hour to dismantle herself. The straps of her leg holsters came off, the leather buckles around her midriff followed, the guns and knives were gently laid to rest on the table where she ate. Felicity lifted one of the guns and made sure it was loaded before taking it to the otherside of the room and laying it on the floor beside the mattress she slept on. She dug into the bottom of her bag and found a pair of her fluffy, thick socks and pulled them on before climbing into the sleeping bag on the mattress and pulling the other blankets over her as well. She shuffled until she found a comfortable position and eventually fell asleep. 

 

“Are you holding on?” Oliver whispered and looked down at his son who nodded as his father tightened his grip around his waist and hauled him onto his back. William was settled on top of his father’s backpack, a knife was holstered against his hip and his leg was wrapped tightly in the bottom half of his dad’s shirt. If it wasn’t for his dad, he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be alive but he knew he was hurting too.    
“I can walk dad. You don’t have to do this.” William said against Oliver’s ear.    
“You need to keep your strength up.” He answered back. They were not that far away from William’s old high school. They had decided to attempt to set up camp there until William felt better. There was a pharmacy around the corner and the nurse’s office should have basics that would help Oliver sort his son’s leg out. They had heard that people were surviving in bunkers in Central City. It was their plan to head that way when William was strong enough. Anything to avoid The Taking. The walk took an hour with William on Oliver’s back. Once they were up the stone steps to the high school William shuffled around until his dad let him off his back. He leant against the wall and used it to aid his way. His father had his bow out and ready. They stalked the halls following William’s directions to the nurse’s office. His hand crept along the wall, leaving a trail of blood behind him. He reached for the handle of a door and instantly fell into the room. He fell onto his back and grunted. He looked up at his father to see his finger was on his lips, telling him to stay quiet. They waited. Each second went by at an agonising pace. Once they knew they were safe Oliver gently helped his son to his feet again. They had been so focused on being quiet they hadn’t sensed the person behind them.    
  
She stood with her gun braced with both hands. The barrel was pointing at the older man’s head. Her hand no longer shook as she aimed. Her toes curled as she braced herself on the cold linoleum floor.    
“Show me your hands.” She whispered in a harsh tone. “Show me them!” The older man slowly turned on the spot, one hand was still holding onto the younger male. He held up one hand whilst his son held up both of his. “Show me the other.” She ordered. The younger male put all his weight on one leg, drawing her eyes down to see he had been hurt, allowing his father to hold up his other hand.    
“Please. We are clean. We are safe. I need to get medical supplies. He needs stitches.” His hands lowered again and he wrapped his arm around William’s waist again and held him up. Felicity eyed up the pair. The kid looked no older than fourteen and his father didn’t look much older than she was. She lowered her gun slowly and slipped it into her holster.    
“Any funny business and you won’t know what’s hit you.” She told them both before turning on her heel and walking down the hall. Felicity stopped the moment she heard the pair begin to walk again. She held her hand up to tell them to stop and then turned slowly. Instantly her hands came up to sign to them but she dropped them before walking towards them and whispering at them instead.    
“Take those shoes off now. Do you want to be Taken?” The younger males eyes went wind as he quickly looked at who she assumed was his father. The older man bent and pulled his boots off and the teen followed his father’s suit. Felicity watched as the older man tied his laces together and slung the shoes around his neck and watched as the son did the same. She turned away from them and continued the walk to the nurse’s office. The door was open due to her thinking that she might need to just run in at some point. She pointed to the faux leather examination bed in the corner.    
“Sit there.” She whispered to the younger male and then began to silently search for the supplies she needed. She noticed the older man didn’t try to take over, instead he was helping the boy onto the bed. She walked over to them and laid the supplies on the bed before searching for the box of gloves she had seen a few weeks before. Once she saw them she pulled them on and got to work.    
“How did this happen?” She asked the kid, glancing up at him whilst she cleaned the wound.    
“I was walking back after emptying our snares and got caught in someone else’s trap. I didn’t want to shout for dad so it took an hour before he found me. It was made of wire and barbs.”    
Felicity simply nodded and then looked at the older man.    
“So your his dad?” She asked quietly, her voice not as harsh anymore.    
“Oliver and this is William.” He told her. She began to sew up the boys leg, one hand on the bottom of his leg to keep him steady, but her thumb ran over the skin to try calm him. He seemed to be grateful to have a different type of pain.    
“Felicity.” She answered back and then stood back from her handy work.    
“You can both stick around until his leg gets better.” She told them and then stepped back to dispose of the gloves and so Oliver could help his son down.    
  
Neither of them had noticed the small wound growing bigger on the palm of William’s hand. A sign they were coming for him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always please comment, leave kudos, subscribe and bookmark if you enjoyed.


End file.
